


Ford’s Smile

by Keirs_Cool



Category: Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Fluff, Just a Drabble too, M/M, it’s gay, theyre slightly drunk but not drunk-drunk and they don’t bang so it’s chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirs_Cool/pseuds/Keirs_Cool
Summary: Arthur likes Ford’s smile. He’s the only one. Drabble.





	Ford’s Smile

They collided with the hard ground outside of the bar, bags thrown from them.   
“Damn, you- er, you- hm!” Arthur scrambled at the door as the bouncer slammed the it behind him. He slid down the wall in defeat. “Now, remind me, why did they throw us out again?”  
“I smiled at him.” Ford, amused at the scene, settled next to Arthur and tested his smirk.   
“And that upset him? That’s absurd.”  
“I’ve been told that it, erm, strikes fear in the very hearts of sane men.”  
“That seems unnecessarily rude.”   
Ford laughed at this.   
“Well, it’s my father’s fault, and he’s too dead for me to complain about my inherited traits.”  
Arthur almost brought up his entire planet being dead, but his brain wisely voted against it, and dropped the subject.   
“I think it’s...you’re face, it’s- hm.” Arthur stumbled over the thoughts that were clanking in his head like a broken dishwasher, only the detergent was four glasses of alcohol and it wasn’t cleaning anything up for him.   
He poked Ford’s cheek, creating an artificial dimple on his alien face. “Not scary. It’s...” He leaned closer, just in case Ford wasn’t listening (He Was), “Ve-rrrry good. It’s...” He spoke carefully, trying to avoid slurring his words (He Was), “It’s... whuz’ th’ word...” His voice was muffled by Ford’s cheek, slightly increasing in temperature to the point where Arthur wondered if the alien was blushing (He Was).  
“Arthur, are you trying to kiss me?”  
“I’m trying. Everything’s spinning.”  
“Well, you’re off by a bit.” Ford tilted his head, meeting their lips. He smiled into the kiss. Arthur pulled away.   
“Yeah, it’s like that.”  
Arthur un-pulled-away.


End file.
